Letters
by granular
Summary: When James, Albus and Lily discover a box of letters in their mother's old bedroom, little do they know that the box contains secrets that will change their lives totally and give them a completely different outlook on their parents.
1. Dear Voldemort

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer, which means I disclaim it, therefore it is not mine. Meh. Who reads this stuff anyway? Just get on with the story!**

"MINE! Give it BACK!"

"It's not yours! Dad gave it to ME!"

"No he DIDN'T!"

"Oh, be quiet, boys, please. I seem to recall that it actually belongs to Lily." sighed Ginny. "Look, why don't you go upstairs and see if you can find my old toy broomstick. Why don't you start in my old room? Oh, and take your sister with you..."

James groaned, but Albus took his sister's hand. "Come on, Lil."

* * *

"I've found it, I've found it!" cried Lily, pulling a long, thin box from under the bed. She opened it excitedly, but her face fell when she saw what was inside the box. "Letters. Boring old letters." She pulled them all out, hoping that maybe the broom would be underneath, but the box was otherwise empty.

"What do they say?" asked Albus.

Lily peered at the letter and frowned, screwing up her face. "Dear... dear.. Mold...ee...warts?"

Albus laughed, but James snatched the letter from his sister and began reading aloud:

_"Dear Voldemort,_

_I want you to know how much pain you've put everyone through. I realise that you will never read this letter, and I write it simply for myself, and even if you do read it, you will not feel a shred of remorse. I hate you. You have broken countless families and it is because of you that I am separated from the love of my live. I hope that you will get what's coming to you, and that you pay for the crimes you have committed. _

_Ginny Weasley"_

"What was that about?" asked Lily curiously.

"Well..." began James, not sure what it actually WAS about. He knew who Voldemort was, and he supposed he could tell her that. "Um... well, once upon a time there was a nasty dark wizard called Voldemort, and he tried to kill a lot of people- actually, he did kill a lot of people, but Daddy stopped him and then... um..." James paused, trying to remember, "...Mummy and Daddy got married and lived happily ever after!"

"Is that why people say 'thank you' a lot to Daddy?" mumbled Lily around her thumb, which had resumed its normal position in her mouth.

Albus nodded. "And why Mummy says a lot of women hate her, because she's married to Daddy."

"Oh," said Lily, rather bemused. "But why would Mummy write to... to..."

"Voldemort, Lil," said Albus.

"Yeah, him. Why would she write to him but say he'd never read it? It doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know..." said James slowly. "Maybe we should read some of the others?"

"Yeah, OK," Albus said. "My go this time!" And he picked the next letter up from the pile and started to read.

* * *

**If you don't know who the characters are, they're Harry and Ginny's children. I would have thought that would be shockingly obvious. Hey. Go read the Epilogue- after reviewing of course!**

**_Next will be Ginny's letter to Harry!_**


	2. Dear Harry

**_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. This story is dedicated to you. _**

"_Dear Harry," _Albus began, but was interrupted by a squeal from Lily. "It's Dad!"

"Yes, we know, Lily," sighed James. "Shhhh!"

Albus began again:

"_Dear Harry,_

_Please tell me why I can't come with you, why you claim to love me and exclude me like this!"_

Lily opened her mouth to interrupt, but James clapped a hand over it before she could speak. "Go on."

"Umm… yeah… _You have trusted Ron and Hermione, but not me! Are they more important than me, the one you claim to love? Harry, my love, you are the only one I can imagine sharing my life with. You are the one who always cheers me up when I am down, and the one who can solve all my problems. I do not think I can carry on without you- but if you are going to treat me like this… Oh, I wish- I don't know what I wish. I don't know what I want any more, except to feel your touch on my skin, and your breath in my ear. I want to see your green eyes looking down at me once more, and most of all I want to feel your soft lips on mine and hear the words 'I love you'. I need you so desperately right now that it is like a constant ache in my chest- but if you were to come back right now, this instant, I'm not sure whether any of that could happen, because I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you. I will never love another, but I'm not sure if I can love you either, after everything that's happened. You will never read this letter, but I remain,_

_Yours forever,_

_Ginny._

"It doesn't make any sense!" declared Lily. "Daddy wouldn't tell Auntie Mione and Uncle Ron something that Mummy didn't know! And why would she say she couldn't love Daddy any more? Did Mummy and Daddy have a fight? Cos they must've made it up… mustn't they? Do they hate each other? Is that why Daddy's not here today?" She started to sniff.

"Oh, Lily, come here," Albus pulled his sister into a one armed hug. "Look," he said, showing her the date at the top of the parchment. "It says 1997. _And _it says Daddy never read it."

"Yeah, Lils, it's fine," interrupted James. "I think the big question here is what does it mean?"

"What does what mean?" Lily mumbled around her thumb.

"The LETTER of course!" James yelled exasperatedly.

Ginny's voice came floating up the stairs; "James! Albus! Lily! It's time to go! Surely you can't have been looking for that broomstick all this time?"

James jumped in fright and hastily shoved the incriminating letters back into the box. Albus kicked it back under the bed and Lily called down the stairs: "Coming, Mummy!"

"Do you think we should ask them about the letters?" whispered Albus as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lily. "I'll ask Daddy tonight, when he comes to read me my bedtime story!"

James opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly again when he saw Ginny at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm guessing you didn't find it, then," she said smiling at her children. "Daddy's coming home early tonight from work, so I thought to celebrate, we could get some pizza. How does that sound?

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review, it honestly helps me to write faster. There will probably not be a letter next chapter, but the next letter I do do will be a series of short notes between members of the DA._**


	3. Dear Dumbledore's Army

**I'm really really ****sorry for not updating for so long. If anyone's still with me it'll be a miracle. I know I said I wouldn't do a letter this chapter (I was going to have some lovely family bonding) but this just wrote itself. Harry and Ginny WILL find out next chapter, I promise! **

* * *

Lily sighed in her sleep, and shifted position slightly. Her eyelids fluttered- she was dreaming. Sounds of laughter drifted through the slightly open door- she still couldn't sleep without the landing light on. The door creaked and two dark figures froze. What if their parents had heard? But the laughter and conversation from downstairs continued. Moving stealthily, Albus and James crept up on their little sister.

"Argh!" she shrieked as Albus jumped on her legs and James clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet! Mum and Dad have got Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione over!" he hissed.

Lily glared at her brothers. "What do YOU want?"

James drew a pile of crumpled papers out from who knew where- Lily didn't want to speculate on it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"More letters!" he proclaimed triumphantly.

"I didn't see you nick those!" she exclaimed. "Can we read it?" All thoughts of going back to sleep left her mind as she tried to see the papers.

"What do you think we're here for, Lily, you silly billy?" Albus said.

"Hey, that rhymes," chuckled James.

Lily glared at him. "Some day, I'm going to learn the Bat Bogey hex, and you'll be sorry!"

"Ooooh, I'm soooo scared…" laughed James.

"Oh, shut up you two! I want to know what's in the letters!" Albus interrupted.

Lily crossed her arms and glared at her brothers. "_He_ started it."

"Whatever," said Albus. "Read it James."

"I'm older than you! You can't tell me what to do!" James exclaimed. But nevertheless, once the light had been turned on, he started to read.

_Dear N,_

_Same place, same time. _

_G_

"Huh?" asked Lily.

"Shush," Albus whispered. "You know we're supposed to be asleep."

"Maybe there's a clue in the other letters," James frowned, before resuming his reading.

_Dear G,_

_Same place, same time?_

_L_

Lily opened her mouth at this point, only to have a hand firmly push it shut again.

"Carry on reading, and if she talks until you're finished we'll dangle her over the stairs!" Albus was no longer in protective older-brother mode.

"But I just wanted to know why 'L'- who are these people? Why can't they just talk?"

"Lily…" James whispered. "I don't know! Now SHUSH!"

_Dear L,_

_Yes._

_G_

_***_

_Dear L,N and G_

_I'm watching you…_

_M_

_***_

_To the Foul, slimy snake,_

_Bog off._

_G_

_***_

_Dear Gryffindor scum,_

_I've told the Carrows._

_M_

_***_

_Dear G,_

_Are you ok? I heard what those brutes did. I can't believe M told them!_

_L_

_***_

_Dear L,_

_I can. And I'll be fine. Nothing I haven't put up with before._

_G_

_***_

_Dear L,_

_Is G ok? She won't talk about what happened._

_N_

_***_

_Dear N, _

_I think they really hurt her. How did M find out?_

_L_

_***_

_Dear L,_

_He followed us. I wish we had that invisibility cloak of H's._

_N_

_***_

_Dear N,_

_I wish we had H!_

_L_

_***_

_Dear L,_

_So do I. Don't mention it to G though, she still cries over him._

_N_

_***_

_Dear L and N,_

_I know you're talking about me and H. Kindly stop._

_G_

_***_

_Dear G,_

_It should be 'H and I'. Grammar, G, grammar. _

_L_

_***_

_Dear L_

_STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!_

_G_

_***_

_Dear G_

_I'm sorry._

_N_

_***_

_Dear N,_

_It's OK. _

_G_

_***_

_Dear L and N,_

_Tonight? We need a code. _

_G_

_***_

_Dear G,_

_Yes- L_

_Yes-N_

_P.S I'll get the others- N_

_***_

_Dear N,_

_What about something like the coins HG made?_

_G_

_***_

_Dear G,_

_Great idea! But some people might not be trusted. Their families have been stolen. How will we know who to trust?_

_N_

_***_

_Dear N,_

_They can be trusted. I'm sure none of them want a repeat of HG's pimple attack. I've been practising that spell… we could use parchment instead, charm it so only the person it belongs to can read it._

_G_

_***_

_Dear G_

_I think they can be trusted, whatever N says._

_L_

_***_

_Dear G,_

_I'm not saying they WANT to betray us, I'm saying they might have to. _

_N_

_***_

_Dear N, _

_Your pessimism is getting me down. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. _

_G_

_***_

"What's pesi- pesimesm mean?" Lily interrupted.

"Pessimism. And it means to look at the world un-cheerfully." James told her. "Now SHUT UP! I'm trying to read!"

_***_

_Dear G,_

_Ok, fine. Don't blame me when the Cs get you again._

_N_

_***_

_Dear N, _

_Oh, SHUT UP! I've made the parchments, you know the time and place…_

_G_

_***_

_Dear L,_

_Just checking you still know where to meet. You're not as airy as you used to be, but still._

_G_

_***_

_Dear G,_

_Of course I know. I'm not stupid, I'm a R!_

_L_

_***_

"That's it," James stopped reading.

"Really?" asked Albus.

"Well, it's the end of that series, all the rest are normal letters, not notes, and Lil's falling asleep. Look at her."

Albus did. She was visibly drooping.

"Not tired…" she mumbled.

"You are, and we're going," James said, scooping up the letters. Albus switched the light off and they both left Lily's room, leaving her to drift back into her peaceful dreams.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! In case you hadn't guessed:**

**G= Ginny**

**L= Luna**

**N= Neville**

**H= Harry**

**HG= Hermione **

**M=Malfoy**

**And R= Ravenclaw.**

**I'm going to start work on an Inheritance Cycle fic soon, but I'm not going to post it till it's done so that I won't be tempted to leave it unfinished. You know what do… click the review button!**


End file.
